


Well, When Two People Love Each Other Very Much...

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [42]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Ethan tries to cheer people up.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67





	Well, When Two People Love Each Other Very Much...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Everyone is tired.

That’s fair. The night was long. Especially when you know the ones you are fighting are forced to do so, and would rather be anywhere else.

(Some of Bakuda’s thralls were crying. One of them apologized as she tried to stab him, saying she had a baby at home. A terrifying amount were teenagers.)

(The worst part is that, by then, Armsmaster had deactivated the bombs. They just didn’t believe it. Most of the hostages who got killed had already been saved.)

Ethan looks at Puppy leaning on the table with her head in her hands, then at Shawn looking miserably into his coffee, and decides the room needs cheering up.

(It’s over. They won. Things went _far_ better than they feared.)

“So do you think she’s his kid?”

Neither Puppy nor Shawn move, but Robin turns toward him.

“Who?”

“The girl Colin brought there. The hurt one. I don’t remember her name.”

“Agnes,” says Shawn, still moping in his paper cup.

“Yes. Agnes. Do you think she’s Colin’s daughter?”

Puppy finally raises her head.

“Well, they _are_ both Asian. Not that it necessarily means anything, but…”

“And it would explain why he’s been here less lately,” points Robin. “If he just learned about her existence, or unexpectedly got custody…”

“I hope she’s not,” Shawn says suddenly.

Puppy turns toward him.

“Why ? You think he wouldn’t be a good father?”

Shawn finally looks up from his coffee.

“I don’t have any opinions on Colin’s hypothetical parenting skills. I hope she’s not his daughter because, for his sake, I hope he didn’t have to open up his own kid to pull a bomb out of her.”

It’s not that Ethan dislikes Shawn. He doesn’t.

It’s just that, sometimes, it’s like he has a contract with the universe to be as much of a killjoy as he can.


End file.
